Abigail Duke
Abigail Duke is the 6th UNWD agent, and the genre-savvy best friend of Glan Sterling. Biography It is unknown when she joined the Inexplicablum, but she trained with them for many years prior to going to Cwm Dyffrynnant. She was trained to become a killer, and had already killed once before when she was sent to kill Glan Sterling. However, she took pity on him, as he was only a lost child, and lived in the UNWD for a while - until it became too apparent that she wouldn't be able to hide her Inexplicablum affiliations much longer, so she faked her own death, leaping into the ocean after being saved from Doctor Cobra's weapon by Glan. Character Appearance Abigail has short blonde hair. She is tall, the tallest member of the original 7 (Jonah, ?, Blond, Agent 4, Blake, herself and Glan). She is normally seen wearing a blue and pink zig-zagged hat, with an orange bobble on topand ear-flaps with rose tails, as well as a green longcoat, a blue scarf, black fingerless gloves, grey trousers with a yellow stripe on the left leg, and black shoes. Beneath her longcoat is a yellow shirt. She has the Inexplicablum insignia tattooed on her forehead. Personality She is friendly, amiable and outgoing. She is shown to be generally optimistic and extroverted, quick to speak her mind and say her part. She is not above a little rough-and-tumble, and is confident in her abilities. However, she is not overly reckless- she acknowledges that Akerele's invitation to the SGA base may be a trap, and is sensibly genre-savvy enough to recognise danger- but not sensible enough to put on her seatbelt! However, she has a more serious side. She is compassionate and is morally upright enough to refuse to kill a helpless child. Skills and abilities Although she claims that she has no powers outside of a 'good sense of humour, kinda', she has proven herself an adept fighter in hand to hand combat, a sensible decision-maker, and a whizz at coming up with nicknames. She is a trained assassin, albeit 'not a very good one'. Relationships Glan Sterling Glan and Abigail are shown to be fairly friendly towards each other, using each other's nicknames and training in combat together. Abigail also encourages him to use his powers. He knows that she is not dead, but cannot tell anyone. Other UNWD members She is informal and friendly towards Jonah, ? and Morris, although she isn't shown having too many interactions with them- she speaks to them the same casual way she speaks to Glan. They think she is dead. Kei Akerele She presumably dislikes Akerele, or is at least amused by their unpredictable prankster nature. Akerele claims that she 'told them everything', but she in fact likely lied to them (telling them that Glan Sterling wasn't his real name, and so forth), meaning that Abigail believes herself to be better than them. Trivia * Her nicknames for herself include Abby, Abe and Abraham * The way she defeats Glan in combat mirrors GoLD MasTAH's hand-to-hand victory against Gordonson - blondes always beat gingers in hand-to-hand! * She knows some illegal yo-yo techniques * It is unknown where she is now, but she is presumed dead. * Her name is not really Abigail Duke- she cannot remember who she was before. Death Her death is largely a mystery, the only one knowing exactly what happened being Glan Sterling (aka Chaos Master) who never speaks of it. It seems he blames himself for it, whatever it was that led to her untimely demise, which is why there is such a drastic change in the severity and cold nature of his character between his origin story and the SM story. Category:UNWD Category:Normos Category:Females Category:Unsolved Mysteries Category:Inexplicablum